


【丹邕聖】蜂蜜桃酒釀柚子 - 番外篇

by penguin1582



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin1582/pseuds/penguin1582





	【丹邕聖】蜂蜜桃酒釀柚子 - 番外篇

這次的事件僅被當作意外處理。  
看在尹智聖並沒有被標記，公司決定大事化小，就連更換寢室成員的處理都沒有提出，只是把三人加上黃旼炫叫來訓了幾句話。顯然地，對於正在衝刺事業、忙得不可開交的上司們來說，這種事的緊急程度遠遠不及接洽代言案子。  
儘管誰也沒有受罰，黃旼炫每每與尹智聖對上眼，那隱藏不住自責的表情讓尹智聖猶如千刀萬剮。  
但他並不僅僅是為了那夜的事情而痛苦。

「嗚……尼爾、啊、」  
「怎麼了哥？」  
「小力……一點……哈啊……」  
早晨的廁所裡，小窗戶外的天才剛亮，兩具衣衫不整的軀體靠在牆壁上交纏著。尹智聖摀著嘴，轉過頭用發紅的眼角暗示背後的丹尼爾，他快忍不住聲音了。  
「不要。哥，很喜歡我用力操這裡吧？」  
說完就發狠頂了好幾下柔軟的生殖道口，尹智聖弓起腰來，沒忍耐住色情的呻吟。之前有過好幾次，尹智聖以為自己的生殖道要打開了，但似乎都只是微弱的收縮；或許是藥的緣故，盡守職責不讓他有任何懷孕的可能。  
姜丹尼爾享受著哥哥不斷收縮的濕熱，挺動數十下後壓緊他的腰釋放在體內；大量濃稠的腥液灌在腸道裡，尹智聖咬緊下唇、可憐地嗚咽出聲，前方無人撫摸的陰莖興奮地噴發。他並不想承認，永遠都不願承認。那兩人充滿佔有與獸性的內射、他們貪玩地用手指攪弄他一塌糊塗的肉穴、精液被翻弄出來滴滴答答地落在地板上，一切總是讓他爽得雙腿酥軟、眼前一片發白。  
自從那次之後，已經過了兩個月。  
尹智聖為了能讓兩人盡情內射，每個禮拜都按時服用避孕藥，當然，是在瞞著其他人之下進行的。同時他們也在黃旼炫的監督下服用抑制劑，現在的他們與往常無異，就像Beta般不對彼此的氣味反應；然而尹智聖漸漸明白了，這一連串的失控與氣味、與性別的本能並無關聯。  
兩人近乎不講理的隨時奪取他的身體。被掐著如同物品般毫不憐惜地被蹂躪。那些從熟悉的聲線與口音中傾洩而出的下流羞辱。還有顫抖著高潮的自己。  
「聖祐哥，早安。」丹尼爾開口，同時拔出自己的巨物。  
不知道從何時開始站在浴室裡的邕聖祐敷衍地點點頭，看向趴在牆上狼狽的尹智聖，顯然他的下身也有著必須解決的麻煩。  
「等、等一下……聖祐……」尹智聖說，帶著虛弱的急喘。他還未脫離高潮的餘韻，害怕地往浴室裡跌了兩、三步，但他無處能躲。  
邕聖祐攬過尹智聖的腰，將他帶到馬桶上正面對自己；精神奕奕的陰莖從四角褲頭探出來，前端玩弄似的戳弄尹智聖濕黏的穴口，並毫無預兆地壓下他的肩膀，肉棒兇猛地插到最深處，幾乎全根沒入後穴中。尹智聖驚叫出聲，邕聖祐托著他的臀肉由下往上幹起來，在上一個人留下的精液中反覆抽動。黏膩聲響迴盪在狹窄的浴室裡，他只能緊緊環住邕聖祐的脖子，喉嚨像是被異物給哽住了，太過刺激的快感讓他斷續地尖叫。  
「大家都還在睡覺，智聖哥得忍耐一下聲音哦。」  
「要是被其他人知道，自家二十七歲、可靠、溫柔的隊長，在不是發情期的時候，淫蕩地在弟弟身上扭腰浪叫，那就不好了。」  
「嗯啊……不、不要說了……嗯……」  
尹智聖猛搖頭，卻還是在邕聖祐熟練的侵犯下，像是被操控似地配合他的律動搖起腰來。  
他知道他說的沒錯。他們三人早已不受發情期限制，近期正逢宣傳期結束，精力充沛的弟弟們可以說是毫無節制地往死裡做，好幾次把尹智聖操暈了過去，又讓他被快感弄醒過來，直到尹智聖再也射不出東西，兩人才會罷休。

他總笑自己太遲鈍。  
過去從未對兩人的動作多想，從未察覺彼此的氛圍有何異常，他們是純良、溫柔、懷抱夢想的孩子，惹人憐愛，至今從未懷疑過。  
彷彿在那禁忌的午夜中被下了咒，姜丹尼爾和邕聖祐揭開了自己真實的腐敗，向他隻字未提的殘忍告白。有時候尹智聖會覺得，侵犯他的不是這兩人，而是崩塌的罪惡感在反噬他的末梢神經，使他不知廉恥地向對方索要疼愛。  
他的唇舌被邕聖祐咬進口中，煽情地攪動、舔吻。尹智聖意識模糊地呼吸，彷彿聞到了某種久違的菸草味道，甜而嗆鼻。


End file.
